A fingerprint of a person is unique. With the development of display technology, fingerprint recognition functions appearing on various display devices have appeared on market. Such devices include mobile phones, tablet PCs, intelligent wearable equipment, etc. A user can perform permission validation just by touching, by a finger, the fingerprint recognition sensor of a display device having a fingerprint recognition function before operating this device, thereby simplifying the permission validation process.
In an existing display device having a fingerprint recognition function, the fingerprint recognition module is typically disposed in the non-display area of the display panel. For a display panel with such a structure, to perform the permission validation, a user needs to touch the fingerprint recognition module as a special step, which degrades the user experience. In addition, placing the fingerprint recognition module in the non-display area of the display panel reduces the screen-to-body ratio which goes against the trend towards a narrower bezel of a display panel.